The embodiments described herein relate generally to heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. More particularly, the present embodiments relate to various systems, components and methods for implementing HVAC upon temporary structures.
Existing methods for the heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) of temporary structures have generally included ad-hoc temporary structure HVAC systems centered around commercial, off the shelf HVAC units. At least one known method to cool a temporary structure includes utilizing HVAC units that can be noisy or include generally aesthetically unpleasing or homemade components taking on an improvised or unprofessional appearance. For example, many temporary structure HVAC systems have utilized readily available building materials such as 2×4 lumber and plywood. Additionally, at least some known HVAC systems include ducting that extends beneath a malleable wall of the temporary structure to channel air into the structure. Such ducting may create undesirable gaps between two or more of the wall, the ducting, the floor of the temporary structure, and the ground. Furthermore, at least some known HVAC systems do not allow for adjustability and redirection of air flow.